


The Dominatrix

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom Im Nayeon, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: A present from your meddlesome friends turns into a birthday to remember.





	The Dominatrix

“You did _what_?” You nearly shout causing the soda you’d been drinking to dribble down your chin in a frothy cascade. This had started as a nice outing with your friends to kickstart your birthday celebrations, but it took a tailspin once they revealed what they’d decided on for your present. A gift card or book would have sufficed; you’re not a very high maintenance person when it comes to these things. No, they decided to dust off a tidbit of information you’d dumbly leaked during a drinking contest a few weeks ago. While your throat burned and mind was cloudy from way too much of whatever happened to end up in your shot glass you’d spilled a fantasy about being a submissive to some crazy dominatrix, but that was all it was: a fantasy. These two people you’d thought were your friends have decided to pounce on your words and signed you away to _the dominatrix_. She’s known throughout most of the city and runs a highly-profitable business, even employs a few understudies, but you hadn’t put much thought into what she could do. Until now.

Your friends don’t seem to share in your fear. They simply laugh at your explosive reaction like they would a joke, but you were genuinely in shock. Out of all the hair brained ideas they’ve come up with through the years–there were _a lot_ –this one takes the cake as your least favorite. You’d take the one time So Mi crashed her car into a river to get some quick money off her insurance over this. Even all the anxiety from being an accessory to insurance fraud would be better than this.

“You did _what_ for my birthday?” You demand again, swiping at your chin to remove the sticky soda residue. Maybe you’d heard them wrong. Yeah, that had to be it. So Mi and Mi You would never do something _this_ crazy. 

“Thank us later,” So Mi laughs. Okay, maybe they would. You pout across the table at them. You won’t even deem her response logical enough to respond to. Instead, you pick a piece of meat off your plate and pop it in your mouth. It tastes fine, but you’re positive your expression mirrors nothing but displeasure. The more you think about it the more anxious you get. You most certainly will not be thanking them for this. They had all but signed your death certificate! If _she_ doesn’t kill you then the anxiety-induced heart attack will get the job done.

“Oh, don’t look like that, [Name]-ah.” Mi You chimes in. “You’re the one that told us you wanted to try out being a sub to someone for a night. We just fulfilled that wish.”

“Yeah, but I was drunk! And you’re just second-handedly murdering me by loaning me to _the best dominatrix_ in the city! She’s the real deal, y’know! She’ll eat me alive!”

“I bet she’ll eat something.” So Mi says coyly as she sips her own drink. You resist the urge to tip it up so it spills all over her.

“Honestly, [Name], calm down. You know she won’t actually kill you. And for all you know, you could enjoy it.” She gives you a saucy wink before handing you a folder. It’s unmarked and you’re afraid to open it. Mi You rolls her eyes and takes it from you, opening it and handed you the slim stack of papers. It’s a contract with two spots for signatures at the bottom. One is already signed with the neat script of Im Na Yeon.

“She’s already approved you, all you need to do is show up.” So Mi informs you, holding out a pen for you to sign your name as she knows you inevitably will. You know with such a touchy subject you probably should read through all the fine print, but you know it will only serve as a way to scare you out of it if you read half the things she could do to you, so, against all better judgement, you take the pen and sign your name.

You’d let Mi You hold onto the contract for the rest of the day so you wouldn’t be tempted to tear it to bits and burn the shreds. Instead, you focus on the list that apparently accompanied your contract which dictated every single thing you need to do in order to prepare yourself for Na Yeon, right down to the color and length of your dress. Now you stand in front of a swanky club in a tight, shimmery white dress that falls exactly two inches under your butt. You’re tempted to tug at them hem, not being used to such short outfits but So Mi had gone through five stores to find a dress that was the exact length and wasn’t going to move on you in the slightest. Damn them for being so thorough with the planning. Had you been in charge of this yourself everything would’ve been screwed up. You’d somehow manage to end up in a floor-length, green gown.

You shiver as the line slowly inches along though it’s unseasonably warm out tonight. It could be the fact that your dress could be used as a napkin or that your nerves are coming back to life as you near the entrance. Several people are sent away with angry looks on their face, most looking young enough to still be in high school, and you fear that somehow the seemingly meticulous Na Yeon could have forgotten to get your name on the list. The thought makes you slightly elated. Your mind is soothed at the thought of turning in early and putting this crash course adventure behind you to be a memory you laugh at for years to come, but now you stand in front of the bouncer.

He’s so stereotypical it looks as though they copy and pasted him from an action noir film, from his intimidating height to the all black attire, he looks so funny you find yourself giggling. It relieves some of the pent up stress and you easily give him your name. He glances over a few pages of the list before waving you inside. The giddiness magnifies as you step into the club. The atmosphere is muted and sensual. All the flashing neon lights have been replaced with dimmed fluorescent lamps, leaving the whole place in near darkness. You wind your way through the maze of grinding bodies until you reach the back wall where a few booths sit uninhabited. Before you can move to occupy the one seated in the corner, away from most people and nearly black in its isolation; you feel eyes burning into the top of your head.

Glancing upwards, your gaze falls on the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen: Im Na Yeon. The profile picture she has on her website does her face no justice. Her eyes alone have you melting into the floor. She appraises you as well from the second floor balcony, drinking in the skin that your strapless dress leaves exposed. You’re not sure if she’s looking at you because she knows you’re here for her or if you’ve genuinely caught her attention and the prospect has you smirking up at her. A perfectly plucked eyebrow arches at you before she hooks a finger at you; _come here_. You saunter over to the stairs immediately.

The lustful feel that you felt downstairs is boosted tenfold up here as everyone is sprawled over velvet couches and sipping on champagne or moving together on the dance floor in a sensual tango. Na Yeon greets you soon after you step into the landing, giving you no time to bask in the heady atmosphere. Her hand twines with yours and pulls you on to the dance floor. Her hands immediately bring your hips to meet her’s as she grinds against you.

“Hello, [Name],” She purrs in your ear. You shudder as her voice sounds like liquid gold at such close proximity. “You look much more beautiful in person, I must say.” You preen under her words, already longing to hear more whispered praises. She tugs your hips tighter against her so that there’s no space between your ass and her grinding hips. One of her hands departs from your hips to play at the hem of your dress before gliding it underneath to caress your mound through the flimsy lace underwear So Mi assured you were as mandated as the dress. Her touch sends flames licking up your stomach as your legs go weak.

“How are you this wet already?” Her voice seems to be teasing, but as her hand reappears you can easily see yourself glistening on her fingers even in this low lighting. Na Yeon chuckles lightly before pressing her fingers hard against your lips until you part them. Immediately, you taste yourself spreading across your tongue. It should be strange, but the smirk you feel pressed against your neck as Na Yeon watches you suck on her digits has you working to please her. As soon as you’ve fully cleaned her Na Yeon grips your hips and swings you to face her. Had it not been for her bruising grip you might’ve teetered over in your heels.

“Good girl,” She praises, pushing a tendril of hair behind your ear. Her hips haven’t stuttered once as they move against you and your sure if she continues you’ll come without her having to put in much work. Of course, Na Yeon has other ideas. “Touch yourself.”

She’s a bit taller than you. Whether from her heels or actual height you don’t know, but you still look up at her with fearful eyes at the prospect of touching yourself in public. It’s not much different from what she just did to you, yet it still makes a heavy blush spread over your face. Na Yeon raises her brow at you again and you realize it’s what she does when you do anything even slightly out of order. Slowly, you move your hand between your bodies until it presses into the wet heat between your legs. Na Yeon slows the movement of her hips to watch the way your hand disappears under your dress. You know she isn’t the only one privy to your show. If anyone wanted to they could watch you get yourself off for her. That thought alone has you kicking it into high gear. You move your soaked panties to the side and press your thumb into your clit. Na Yeon’s tight grip refuses to let you fall as your knees wobble with pleasure.

“You’re doing so well, baby girl.” She whispers. Her words are for you but her eyes can’t look away from the space between your swaying bodies. You press harder into your clit, rubbing tight circles against the bundle of nerves, and press two fingers into your opening. You’re so wet that there’s no resistance and you pump them inside yourself unhindered. A breathless moan leaves your lips, and for the first time tonight Na Yeon kisses you. She doesn’t let up her assault on your mouth until your shuddering against her from your impending orgasm.

“You gonna come all over yourself, baby?” She watches your face this time, “You gonna let go for me? Let your come slick down your legs?” Her words are just the right amount of dirty and commanding to have you doing just as she wants. Your legs go positively numb as if all your bones have been turned into water as you feel yourself come all over your legs. Na Yeon smirks at your fucked out state and easily swoops one arm under your knees and the other across your back so she’s carrying your shaking body. You don’t pay attention to where you’re being taken until you’re plopped on to soft upholstery. Now you’re seated on a velvet couch, identical to all the others, in the far corner of the room. From here it looks like you’re watching everything move inside a snow globe. The light seems much brighter from your spot in the intense darkness.

“Up,” Na Yeon suddenly commands from behind you. The order is accompanied by a light slap that sounds like skin on skin. You turn to see her patting her bare thigh. Shakily, you crawl across the couch to her lap. She easily grabs your hips and pulls you so your pussy is flush against the skin of her thigh. She gives you simple instructions: move. Your hips are already in motion before you can fully register what it is she wants you to do. She tenses her leg as you grind against it, head thrown back in silent moans. By now your dress has ridden up over your hips, but you can’t find it in you to care. Na Yeon doesn’t seem to mind either as it gives her a better view to the way your spreading slick across her leg with each swerve of your hips.

You feel this orgasm approaching much faster than the first and you reach out for something to anchor you. Your hands curl into fists against the cushions, crushing the soft velvet under your shaky strength. Na Yeon weaves her fingers between your clenched ones until you’re holding on to her instead. You can’t tell if it’s an endearing motion or if she only wants you to feel her in this moment, probably the latter, but it doesn’t matter as your brain goes blank with the intensity of your orgasm. Your hips shudder to a stop and Na Yeon’s hands jump into action, pushing and pulling at your waist until you can’t breath from overstimulation. She doesn’t stop until tears burn down your cheeks, then she lets you go to fall back against the couch.

“Let’s go, babe,” She says suddenly. You’ve barely collected your bearings enough to straighten your dress to a more presentable place on your body. Na Yeon, on the other hand, is already swiping at her thigh with a wad of napkins before moving to yours. The thin paper is scratchy against your sensitive skin, but you say nothing and let her finish cleaning you up. Once she’s finished she tugs you to your feet. It takes all your concentration to not fall flat on your face as she tugs you through the club and to the door, though you almost broke your ankle on the stairs. The comical bouncer is still stationed outside when you walk out and he gives you a once over before winking at Na Yeon. She rolls her eyes at him and tugs you to the other side of her, somewhat shielding you from his gaze as she pulls you to a black limo with heavily tinted windows. A man in a suit emerges from the driver’s side to open the door for you and Na Yeon helps you in. The partition is already up and you can imagine what that means.

“Here,” Na Yeon hands you a bottle of water from the mini fridge which you guzzle down greedily. You hadn’t realized how tired you were until now, but the way Na Yeon is looking at you reminds you that you won’t be getting any rest anytime soon. “Turn around for me.” She says once you’ve depleted your bottle. You do as you’re told and face your back towards her. She moves closer until you can feel her breath across the nape of your neck. As she tugs down the zipper of your dress she leaves a trail of kisses over your spine, causing you to shiver in pleasure. Once it’s fully unzipped her hands dip inside, caressing across your stomach so the fabric falls from your chest. You help her fully remove it by lifting your hips off the seat. The pure white color of your dress will probably be tarnished by the floor but you don’t care. You’re too busy basking in the way Na Yeon’s hands move across your body.

She cups your breast that have been left bare due to your strapless dress and lack of strapless bras. Her thumbs play with your nipples until they’re standing at attention before trailing her touch lower and lower, until she reaches the lace of your ruined panties. With a quick tug of her hands the soft lace is torn away from your body and left in shreds in her fist. From this position with your back pressed against her chest while your legs stretch over the seat she can easily spread your thighs until you’re fully exposed. Her fingers rub across your abused sex, playing with your sensitive nub until you’re dripping wet again.

“Hands and knees.” Na Yeon says, already pushing you away from her chest. You do your best to maneuver into said position without hitting your head on the ceiling. As you wait for what Na Yeon’s about to do you watch her reflection in the dark glass. She lifts her dress to reveal a harness crisscrossing over her hips and the impossibly huge dildo she’s sliding through the ring. You squeeze your eyes shut in fright. It would be impossible to fit anything that size inside of you no matter how much you were prepped. Na Yeon seems convinced otherwise as she glides two fingers inside of you. The feeling has pleasuring ripping through you and you don’t notice that she’s moved to four fingers until she’s sliding them out of you and you go from feeling pleasurably full to completely empty. Your walls clamp around the air as you await anything to come fill you up again. Na Yeon does just that as she spreads your lips and slides into you to the hilt.

You want to cry, scream, and moan all at once as she presses as deep inside as she can until the tip is resting against the spot that has your forgetting anything but her name. The first few thrusts are experimental grinds before she’s pulling out so only the head of the toy is inside you before slamming back in. You scream at the feeling of being so _full_ as she hits your g-spot with precision each time. It’s not long before your sagging forward and seeing stars. Na Yeon wraps your hair around her fist and tugs until your back is arched perfectly. The slight pain magnifies your pleasure and you come with a scream that’s so loud you’re afraid it’ll hurt Na Yeon’s ears. She seems unbothered as she drops your hair in favor of your hips, continuing to give you shallow thrusts until you’re sobbing into your arms.

You mourn the loss of the toy as soon as she pulls out. It feels almost shameful to be empty after being filled to the brim, but you collapse against the seat anyway. Your entire body feels like the ocean is pulsing inside you instead of normal things like your bones and muscles. Na Yeon seems to notice how completely spent you are and hands you another bottle of water. You can’t even find enough coordination to open it.

“Come here, baby girl.” She says sweetly as she gently pulls you into her lap. She takes a sip from the bottle before pressing her lips to yours, transferring the water to you. You drink it eagerly, licking at her lips for any stray drops. She does this for half of the bottle before letting you rest. As soon as your head pressed into the curve of her neck you’re out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more. https://thx-cum-again.tumblr.com.


End file.
